Kargh, Son of Korren
Starfleet Intelligence Dossier Kargh, Son of Korren, is a member of the Klingon minor House of Korren, little is known about Kargh's early years, as a young man, Kargh kept a low profile. What is known is that he entered the Klingon Fleet at the age of twenty, but Starfleet intelligence does not have any precise data on his assignments between 2219 and 2265. It is not known if he played any part in the Federation-Klingon War of 2256-2257, but Kargh did on one occasion claim to have done battle with decorated Starfleet Captain Gabriel Lorca. This claim has thus far not been verifiable. Kargh, Son of Korren came into his own after being promoted to Captain in 2265 and taking command of D7-class Battlecruiser I.K.S. Qib, where raids across the Klingon neutral zone were launched from the Archanis Sector. The Qib, reached out from its home base in the Ganalda System and slipped across the border to engage in hit and run attacks against Federation installations. Starfleet responded by assigning QRF Sharnhorst, consisting of the U.S.S. Scharnhorst and U.S.S. Gneisenau to Drozana Station to serve as a permanent standing force to deter Klingon aggression. Kargh, proved to be the intellectual equal of both the QRF's captain's the veteran Dexter Fitzpatrick, and the somewhat green Cassiopeia Glover. In 2267, came perhaps Kargh's most famous victory. Starfleet Intelligence caught wind of another Klingon push over the long fought over the planet of Donatu V, to be spearheaded by the IKS Qib. Starfleet Command ordered the U.S.S. Scharnhorst to join the defenders of Donatu, and the U.S.S. Gneisenau to remain at Drozana. It had been a ruse. However, Kargh had sent the message ordering ships to join him on the attack using a code that Starfleet had broken the year before. His real target had been Drozana and launched an attack accompanied by two birds-of-prey to remove the thorn in the side of the Empire for once and all. Captain Glover managed to fend off the attack, destroying both birds-of-prey, and forcing the Qib to break off its attack, but not before the Qib had inflicted substantial damage on the station. Captain Kendra Reaver, still in command of Dorzana Station, ordered the Gneisenau to pursue the Qib, which Captain Glover only reluctantly agreed to, but not before sending a message to the Sharnhorst advising of the situation. That was the last anyone ever heard from both the Qib and the Gneisenau. Starfleet Intelligence considers both vessels having destroyed each other in a pitched battle. Psychological Profile He is described as "The Anti-Klingon" by Captain Dexter Fitzpatrick. Kargh, son of Korren is noted for his deception tactics, and an unusual—for a klingon—sense of honour. Kargh sees honour as adhering to a personal sense of values, meaning he's far more willing to engage in sneak attacks, deception, and other various trickeries to fulfil the political goals of the Klingon Empire. Conversely, he never kills an unarmed opponent in battle and is even willing to take prisoners and treat them well. He sees torture as pointless, and unlikely to yield useful information, and instead employs psychology to trick prisoners into revealing helpful information. It is perhaps his sheer unpredictability as "The Anti-Klingon" that makes him one of the most dangerous enemy combatants. Conversely, this leads to much suspicion of him among his fellow Klingons that limits his actions to minor raids from across the neutral zone. Something that the Federation can be most grateful for.